


Honeymooners

by sageness



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canon - TV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—am not the bride!" Lex yelled from above the threshold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymooners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tamalinn's 55 Challenge to write a story in fifty-five words.

 

"—am _not_ the bride!" Lex yelled from above the threshold.

"It's okay," Clark laughed. "You can do me first."

Lex's response died when the balcony door exploded.

"Lois!"

"Hello, boys!" Her armor gleamed; the inset stone blazed against the flamethrower's green glow.

Clark sank to the floor. Eyes afire, Lex met Lois' glare, and fell.


End file.
